Letting Go
by He Broke My Heart
Summary: Heartbroken, she left Suna. She came to her aunt's house a broken twenty year old. She got a job at a Cafe. Where she meets the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura is stuck between whnt she had and what she needs. Maybe that's only part of letting go...
1. Runaway

Summary; Sakura is twenty. Heartbroken from her highschool sweet heart. She moved to Kohona to get away from her life. She starts working at a Cafe and the owner is none other than... Uchiha Itachi. She meets a handsome twenty-four year old named Sasuke. It's painful to talk to him at first. She's having a rough time though... maybe it's only part of letting go.

Pairing; SasukexSakura

Disclaimer; My story but I don't own Naruto

Oh yeah, this is my story I've been working on for a bit. So here it is!!!

---------

_Radio blasting, heart aching. I was running... Running from everything..._

---------

1:44 AM

A red slugbug tore on the road, rain flying everywhere. The driver was crying, black stains on her face from her make-up. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing a white tank-top. Her shoes gone, she didn't know where they were. And she was wearing her boyfriends boxers.

Make that her ex-boyfriends boxers.

She sniffed, her heart was aching and her radio was blasting the song _Hurt._ She was crying even more than ever. He told her that he didn't want her. She was getting old.

She swallowed, sobbing and hit her head against the steering wheel. She was hurt.

Her boyfriend of three years dumped her. She was sure the two would get married and have two kids. Get old and die. But Gaara ended it short, he was the one whom started it and the one whom ended it. She had been so stupid... no she had been blinded by her one-sided love. She had loved him with her whole heart.

It started at the beginning of their Senior year, he got down in front of the student body on the halftime show for the homecoming game and asked her to be his. She was flattered and tackled the best corner back to the ground and the crowd went wild.

The most popular girl and the most popular guy in Suna, were now dating. Of course people were jealous. Hell she didn't care, she learned to love him more and more as the days passed.

They got out of Highschool, she moved into an apartment with him. He worked as a salesman, she spent her time at a local flower shop. The two made enough to get by. The two didn't sleep together, much. Only once or twice did they share the same bed. No sex.

Gaara told her that he loved her. She believed him. But she was torn now because he turned her away. She grapped her money, her clothes in her closet, her only pair of tennis shoes left behind. She loaded her car with a six pack of Coke, four red bulls and a bag of chips in the passenager seat.

She had been crying the whole time. He just watched her leave. He didn't want her anymore.

The radio was now playing the song _I Never Wanted To._ She was sobbing more than the rain was falling at the moment.

_'I'm going to drive off the road and kill myself.'_

**'Don't you dare kill me!'**

_'My life is over! Gaara left me for good...'_

**'As your inner self I want you to get those dumb thoughts out of your small brain. Kohona is in sight. Just give life another try.'**

_'It's pointless though... he doesn't want me... what's the point of living?'_

**'Get a hold of yourself!!! He was one stupid ass guy! Someone will love you better. I promise.'**

**'Look at it this way; he lost you. The best thing. More like he lost us and we're the best hotties on the block...'**

_'I don't feel like talking to you...'_

**'Because I'm right?'**

She looked at the lights that burned ahead, she sighed. Listening to her inner self she kept going. Her heart was still breaking though. It seemed like her life was truly over. That was all she was living for. Gaara right?

She was in Kohona now, her red car pulling into her Aunt's drive way. She stopped her car, looking at her dirty feet with sad eyes. Slowly her hand traveled to the door and opened it. She swallowed, pushing her swore and crying body out of the car. She shut the door behind her. The young female walked to the front door, ringing the doorbell. She heard yelling, a males voice and a female telling him to shut his mouth and check on the kids. Funny how when your heart is broken you can hear every little detail.

A woman with brown eyes and blonde hair looked out the side door window at the girl standing there. Her eyes widened and the door flung open and the girl was enveoloped in a huge hug. "Sakura... oh God Sakura what happened... tell your auntie Rin. It's alright... I'm here for you."

That's when the girl broke down even more, crying into her aunt's shoulder.

---------

3:12 PM

Sakura looked at her aunt, it had been three days since she came. In those days she hardly ate her meals. She slept and cried. Her uncle, an American named Todd was talking to her anut, Rin the day before today...

"Why does she sit in her room and cry? Is that all she does Rin? Cry, sleep and eat a piece of bread?"

"It's called a broken heart Todd... something you men won't get."

"Can't you get her a medicine?"

"The only medicine is a new love, letting go of your old love. Harder than it sounds... and most of the time it takes weeks or months, maybe even years to heal all the way."

So true were her aunts words. Sakura talked to her aunt and her cousins Mitchell and Lacey sometimes, hardly ever though.

Again today Todd was talking to Rin as Sakura was wrapped in a blanket on the couch. "Honey... I know you love Sakura but-"

"Todd she was my sister's only daughter. My sister is dead now and guess what? Her husband left. I'm suprised Sakura made it with that boy!" The words stung Sakura.

"She's twenty years old. Surely she could at least get a job." Sakura stood, walking to ward the kitchen.

"Todd." Something slammed on the counter. "I promised my sister that I would take care of her baby girl no matter what. I don't care what you think. Sakura is suffering right now and-"

"It's okay..." Sakura croaked.

Rin looked at her niece and swallowed, smiling. "What Sakura?"

"I understand that you want me to get a job. I'm just..." She looked at the ground, she swallowed her sorrow. Holding back tears. "I found an ad laying on the table. The Uchiha Cafe. I think I will work there. It will get my mind off... him." She choked the word 'him' out like it was a swear word.

"Sakura there is no need to push yourself."

"No..." Sakura said turning around, hiding her tears. "I think that I will try on my own. Thank you though. I mean I like staying here but... I am twenty years old." Sakura left the room.

"Good job now she thinks she's not wanted Todd!"

Sakura walked up the stairs, walking into her room now, she let the blanket fall. She sighed. This was going to be a long day. She could tell.

----------

4:03 PM

Sakura walked threw the streets of Kohona. She helded the cut of newspaper ad in her hand. She looked at the sign on the Diner. This was the place. She sighed, her hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing jeans and a pink sweatshirt. It was Fall and it was getting colder.

She swallowed and opened the door to see the Cafe had a few couples and single people and a group of four. Sakura heard footsteps.

"Hello."

She looked to see a girl with two buns on her head. "I'm Tenten can I help you?"

"Sakura... I was here about the job."

"Oh. Uchiha-san will want to talk to you about that. I'm Tenten. Like I said before. I'm eighteen in my senior year of high school. Dating Hyuuga Neji. But you probably don't care..."

"No, no it's fine." Sakura said, smiling weakly.

A man with a ponytail, dark blue hair and onyx eyes came out of the back room. "Oi! Who is that Tenten?"

"New girl. She wants to work..."

"Send her back." Was the mans anwser as he spilled into the back again. Sakura followed after him. She ducked down under the curtains, she looked to see a hallway, a kitchen at the end and three doors. Two were bathrooms and the last was an office. The pink haired girl went to the room to see the man there. "Sit." He said, pointing to the chair in front of him.

Sakura went to the chair and sat down.

"Name?"

"Haurno Sakura."

"Age?"

"Twenty."

He looked at her and scrimbled something down. "Why are you here."

"To work. I need a job, I just moved here."

"Okay. That's good enough." He said smiling. "We need help and anyone whom can give it can help. Sense your out of school you'll have to work from one PM to Four PM on the week days and on weekend eleven in the morning to two on Saturday and on Sunday, eight in the morning to noon. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Your first shift starts tomorrow." He bent down and pulled something out of his desk. It was a white t-shirt. "Here, it's the uniform. where it with anything just wear the shirt though."

Sakura stood up. She bowed her head. "Thank you Uchiha-san..." She turned around and walked out the door.

----------

_My life was slowly spinning upward... I guess at least it was... I was in love Gaara... I was still to find out that my world would spin upward and downward about a million times..._

----------

Like I said, this is a story of mine. First chapter! Yeah! Lol. Now preveiw for next chapter;

**Chapter Preveiw;**

Sakura rubbed her eyes and walked over to the table she was suppose to take orders for. One man was there. "Can I help you?" She asked.

The man looked up.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. This man was handsome. Raven hair and fierce onyx eyes.

"A coffee. With wipped cream on the top."

"Okay. Can I get your name?"

"Well," Itachi's voice from behind her said. "If it isn't little brother Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened. This was his brother?

Duh duh! Lol rate and reveiw!


	2. New Friends, Same Broken Heart

Summary; Sakura is twenty. Heartbroken from her highschool sweet heart. She moved to Kohona to get away from her life. She starts working at a Cafe and the owner is none other than... Uchiha Itachi. She meets a handsome twenty-four year old named Sasuke. It's painful to talk to him at first. She's having a rough time though... maybe it's only part of letting go.

Pairing; SasukexSakura

Disclaimer; My story but I don't own Naruto

Let me tell you all, I was suprised at first to see only three reveiws. That hurt my poor soul very much. So this Chapter goes to Shatteredxmemories and Ch3rrylips and my latest reveiwer; Xestricn.

In this chapter, there are some OC Characters, made-up to fit to my liking. Now on to the story!

---------

_You know that when you are broken... that feeling you get like there never will be another person... that's the way my heart felt... like it was slowly getting ripped out..._

---------

8:24 AM

Sakura yawned, it was her forth day at work. Over her days spent at work she befriended Tenten in some sort of way. Tenten was always talking, differing from Sakura, to the people she was getting things for or her friends that came to visit her.

Hyuuga Neji, Sakura had met the eighteen year old yesterday when Tenten was making out with him. He was a colder boy, one that kept to himself. His cousin, Hinata was very shy... it was hard to believe the to were related.

That was not the only people she met. She met, Ino. A girl with beach blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. She was a bitch at times but Sakura saw that she liked to have fun. That was totally different from her boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru. Her boyfriend said the word 'troublesome' every two seconds, he was laid back and lazy. Way different from his crazy girlfriend.

Than it came down to Kiba, Katio, and the Amercian of the group, Sasha. These three were the loudess and the stupidess of the group by far. Sasha was not stupid, she just loved to shout things to people right next to her. Kiba was the flirt that never seemed to take a hint that girls didn't like him. Katio was just plain dumb. You could say 'hello Katio, are you doing good?' and he would say 'nah, I'd like a milkshake.' that was one of the stupidess people she had ever met.

Tenten's voice brought Sakura out of her 'Sakura time'. "Sakura, there is someone at one of your tables." She said, a coffee cup and poured decafe coffee into it.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and walked over to the table she was suppose to take orders for. One man was there. "Can I help you?" She asked.

The man looked up.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. This man was handsome. Raven hair and fierce onyx eyes.

"A coffee. With wipped cream on the top."

"Okay. Can I get your name?"

"Well," Itachi's voice from behind her said. "If it isn't little brother Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened. This was his brother?

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Well Itachi. I come here every morning on Sunday's. I thought you'd be used to your brother coming." The younger of the brothers shook his head. "Your hopeless."

Sakura looked at her boss to see what he was going to say in return. "Sasuke. I know that. Just happy to see you here."

Sakura blinked, and turned around to get the coffee. Itachi walked passed her. "Type..." he whispered.

The pink haired girl stopped, tilting her head to the side for a moment. What? Oh. She turned back to Sasuke. "Um sorry sir. Did you want decafe, regular, or Cafe special?"

"Regular." He said, writing something down on a notebook. For the first time she noticed he had a laptop and was working on something. She nodded at went to get the coffee.

Tenten was smirking at her when she got there. "Sakura. Your lucky to get Itachi-san's brother. He's a hottie. But not as hot as Neji..." She said, sipping a cup of soda, Tenten wasn't the coffee person.

Sakura grabbed a coffee cup and shook her head, rolling her green eyes at Tenten. She pushed the regular button and regular coffee spilled onto the cup. "Tenten." She said to her young friend. "I-I can't r-really like him..." She said, her body aching as she thought of Gaara. She placed her hands on her eyes. Good thing she wasn't wearing make-up.

"So what if you just met him."

"It's not just that..." Sakura mumbled to Tenten, looking at her aunt's tennis shoes she had to borrow. She took the cup of coffee and placed it on the counter, grabbing the wipped cream. "I love wipped cream..." She mumbled, wipping her eyes. Wipped cream was one of the few things Sakura ate these days. Her aunt was probably going crazy from the seven empty wipped cream bottles. It wasn't healthy for her... she knew that.

"Sakura. Are you hiding something?"

Sakura pushed on the nozzle of the wipped cream bottle, she moved it in a slow crycler motion. She let go and set the wipped cream down. She fumbled to put the cab back on. "No. Tenten... It's just hard." She said, her eyes getting teary. "I'd rather not talk about it." She put the wipped cream back. Sakura grabbed the cup of hot coffee and walked over to Sasuke. She set it down on the table. "Here you are."

"Hn." He said, typing on his laptop. He grabbed a spoon and mixed the wipped cream in with the coffee.

Sakura bowed her head to him and walked back to Tenten. The doorbell rang in the front of the Cafe.

"Hiya! Welcome to the Uchiha Cafe!" Tenten said, looking at the person that just walked in. It was a blonde haired man, older than Sakura by the looks of it.

"Hey!" He said, smiling goofly and waving at Tenten and Sakura. He made his way over to Sasuke. Business partners? Sakura thought maybe. "Sasuke-teme, your such a loser. I was waiting forever yesterday at the Ramen stand. You didn't come!" Sakura sweat dropped, there was no way they were business partners.

Sasuke kept typing on his laptop. "Dobe." That was the only word the raven haired man said.

Sakura looked at the dissappeared Tenten, whom went into the back. Bathroom break probably. Sakura sighed, that ment she had to help them. Again. The twenty year old, walked over to them. "Can I help you."

"Hiya!" The blonde hair man said and Sasuke only drank some of his coffee. "I'd like four bowls of ramen. A Pepsi, a bowl of your famous Cracker Snacks. Last I'd like a salad with ramen noddles and your beef sandwich. Make that six bowls of ramen."

Sakura looked at the blonde dumbfounded. "O-Okay." She said, walked to the kitchen part of the Cafe. She placed a cup under the pepsi and pushed the button. She walked over grabbing the box of crackers. She put ten on a plate, she buttered them quickly. Then she added whatever the hell it was to them and placed them in the microwave for a minute.

Tenten walked out of the back and grabbed six bowls. "Naurto likes ramen. It's kinda funny that him and Sasuke are best friends." She said laughing as she turned the stove on and filled a pan with water. The brown haired girl grabbed a box and scooped six times out of it and poured it into the pot.

"There best friends?" Sakura asked, she could not believe that those two were best friends.

"Naurto dated my older sister, LiLi in their senior year. Sasuke dated some girl named Cara for like all of High school. She broke up with him the last day of school though. LiLi told me. It's kinda sad. I heard he didn't talk to anyone but Naurto for like seven months. Not because he was heart broken just because of his college and careers. Things like that." Tenten said, spooning out the ramen and placing it into the bowls. "Best friends for foever."

Sakura smiled weakly, at least some people had true friends. Well she had friends too... probably hanging with Gaara. She pushed him out of her mind as she grabbed the salad and sandwich she just made as Tenten went threw Sasuke's past dating life. She carried them over to the table. "I'll have your other things in a minute sir." Sakura said quickly. She nearly ran back to the counter to get his pepis and the bowl of Cracker Snacks. She came back, setting them on the table.

"Thought I'd help." Tenten said, putting three bowls of ramen in front of Naruto.

"Thanks.'' Sakura said, heading back to get the final three bowls. The bell at the front rang and Tenten called her hello to them. Sakura set it down in front of him. "Here you are."

"Thanks... can I have your name?" The blonde, Naruto probably, asked her. "I'm Naruto. Believe it."

"Hn. Shut up dobe." Sasuke said, he was typing on his laptop still. His eyes glued to the screen.

Sakura smiled. That reminded her of the way... Gaara worked. God how she missed him. Her bottom lip trembled. "I'm Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sa-ku-ra." He said, spliting her name. "You look to old to be in highschool. Or working here."

"I'm twenty."

"Me and teme are twenty-four."

"That's nice."

"I haven't seen you around here."

"I just came from Suna."

"Oh. I think I may have saw you at a football game once. Homecoming for you. I was a linebacker. Sasuke-teme was a wide reviever. I think I remember your pink hair." Naruto said, smiling goofly at Sakura.

Sakura blinked. What in the world was this boy talking about. "Sure. I don't remember you. Sorry."

"That's okay Sakura. I'm easily forgetible. Like this one time Sasuke was supposed to pick me up so I could go to the movies with my girlfriend-- my car was being repaired you see-- so I was waiting for the teme to show up and it was eight o'clock. My girlfriend probably thought I stood her up. I mean the date was at eight thirty and I couldn't be late. Though it was only a two minute drive. I could have walked..."

"He never shuts up does he?" Sakura asked Sasuke whom was clicking on his laptop.

Naruto was on fire he kept talking. "...but walking would ruin the new shoes. They were white and my girlfriend just bought them. Man thoughs were cool shoes. I might still have them. Anyway..."

"The dobe never stops talking." Sasuke said to her bitterly.

"...I was saying that he forgot about me and my girlfriend and I broke up the next day. She was heart broken I think. It crushed her to let me go I think..."

"I can tell." Sakura said as the bell on the door clinged against the glass. It was an Amercian girl named Bella that worked here on most days Sakura did. Bella was a mother of two kids, her husband had left her two years ago. "Hey Bella!" She said, waving her hands to her friend. Bella was the only one that Sakura even thought of telling about Gaara. She thought maybe Bella could help.

"Hey Sakura! Sorry I'm late by like two minutes but I had to get a replacement sitter for the girls." Bella said, tieing her red hair back. Her two girls were three and four. Sakura had no idea how a twenty-two year old could keep up with that.

Sakura smiled at her. Maybe starting over wouldn't be so bad.

---------

6:43 PM

Sakura was crying. Again. It was not the first time she cried today. She was cooking pancakes for supper since her aunt left her a note saying they'd be out for dinner and didn't want to wake her up. It was true that Sakura cried herself to sleep. The pink haired girl felt lame.

She yawned, tear stains on her cheeks. This was going to be fun. Pancakes for supper and watching some sappy movie. She rubbed her eyes, this was not the way she wanted to spend her time. Sakura had to stop thinking of him.

She looked over her shoulder as a loud rapping noise came from the door. She paused, letting her pancakes sit on the stove as she hurried to the door, her blanket wrapped around her.

Her hand grabbed the door and pulled it open to see a little boy standing there. "Hello." She said softly. She had to look like a fool. He looked like Naruto some, blonde hair but dark green eyes. His blond hair covering his eyes halfway.

"Dad said you'd be alone. He saw the people leave." The little boy said.

"Where are your parents?"

"My mom. I never knew her. My father said she was a wonderful person but she left for her job. I was a mistake. My dad is somewhere."

He was a mistake?

**He sure looks like one.**

_You are really annoying._

**Like you are any better.**

"Katio! Man you had me worried." The father said, runnning up to his son.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, staring at the man in front of her holding his son.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan. I can see you met Katio. Takes after his mommy in the brains."

**That's because Naruto has none.**

_That was seriously really mean._

**You where thinking it. I just said it.**

_Your the dumbest thing in the world. You know that?_

**Well sense I'm you it really doesn't hurt me.**

"Your a father?"

"Yep." Naruto said, placing the boy on the ground. "Katio is a little on the mean side sometimes. He spends to much time with Sasuke-teme I think."

"I wish Sasuke-san was my dad."

"Wha?!" Naruto screamed, looking at his son that crossed his arms cross his chest. Naruto's eyes went real big. "You don't mean that do you! I mean Katio I'm your father! Please take me back!" Naruto said, crying his eyes out.

Sakura anime sweat dropped.

Katio looked at his father, his green eyes narrowed. "Grow up Dad."

Sakura giggled and placed her hand to her mouth. This was priceless.

"But-but... I thought what we has was special!" Naruto sobbed.

The little boy look up at Sakura. "Can you make me something to eat? All my dad ever makes is Pop-Tarts and ramen."

Sakura nodded her head. "Sure. I'm making pancakes. Do you like pancakes?" She asked, going inside and the boy followed. Naruto crawled after them.

"I dunno I've never had them."

"Really?" Sakura asked, flipping over the pancakes that surisingly weren't burned.

**Naruto sure is a horrible father then.**

_I'm not even going to say anything to you this time._

Sakura looked at Katio, who was patting his fathers head. She smiled weakly... wishing that she could be that close to somebody. But she couldn't.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura asked, picking up the phone.

"_Sakura darling, this is Itachi."_

"Oh hello." Sakura said, smiling as she put chocolate chips on top of the pancakes.

"_I need to ask you a favor. The Cafe is now going to close a three in the after noon. So I want you to work eight in the morning to noon every day."_

She frowned, that was a lot of hours. "Um... what about Tenten and Bella?" She placed the plate of two pancakes in front of Katio and gave him a fork.

"_Tenten is working her free period and lunch period on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Bella is working noon to closing. I have Kami and Cara working weekend from nine to one and Maya is working eight to eleven. I need you for that one hour. At least until we get another worker. I'll pay you double."_

"Fine."

"_Thank you."_

There was a click and then he was gone.

"I love pancakes! I wish Sakura-chan was my mom!"

'_Not again..._

**-laughing-**

_I hate you._

----------

8:13 A.M

The cafe just opened on this Monday morning. And Sakura was the one who opened it. And her first customer was already sitting as his table. Typing away at his laptop.

It was Sasuke.

Sakura walked over to him. "Hey. Can I get you something?" It felt like needles were sticking inside her throat.

"Regular coffee with wipped cream on the top." He said, not looking at the pink haired girl.

Sakura nodded and walked over to get the coffee. She poured it out into a coffee cup and got the wipped cream bottle. She pushed the nozzle and moved it fast. She put it back and walked over to Sasuke, placing the coffee cup down.

Sasuke looked up, closing his laptop. "Want to join me?"

----------

_It's the little things in life that you don't understand... I wasn't sure what to think of him... I wasn't even sure what to think of myself..._

_--------_--

**Chapter Preview:**

Can't Save Me

_I'm just too broken..._

Sakura looked at the stars, closing her eyes.

Gaara.

Her eyes shot open. He was haunting her. She placed her hands on her head. "No... no... no."

This was not going to be her day.

I hope you all like it! Chow!


End file.
